Meisters, Weapons, Witches, and Wizards
by aloha-its-ash
Summary: The seven of the prophecy from the Heroes of Olympus series battle against the witches and wizards from the Harry Potter world in a alternate Soul Eater universe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first solo fanfiction. I know this chapter is really boring but it will get more exciting later! Hope you guys like the story! :)**

"Hurry up Percy, we're going to be late for class!" Annabeth yelled.

"Coming, coming," Percy grumbled as he came downstairs. Annabeth glanced at her watch and felt her heart sink. Classes started at 8:00; it was 8:05 now. Even worse, they had Professor Stein's class first today. Everyone at Shibusen knew that Stein never tolerated tardiness. "Come on!" Annabeth practically yelled as Percy slowly slipped on his shoes. His eyes were half open and he let out a loud yawn before muttering something incomprehensible. Before he even had time to stand up, Annabeth had grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him towards the door. Sometimes, she really hated being roommates with this seaweed brain.

"I can't believe he let us go so easily. If I had known we wouldn't get in trouble, I would've slept an extra ten minutes," Percy muttered as they took their seats. Annabeth let out an exasperated sigh and glared at Percy. "Shut up Seaweed Brain," she grumbled before turning her attention to the lesson.

"Before I begin the lesson, I would like to announce that a new mission has been put up on the board," Stein said, his voice echoing around the room. "However, this is not any ordinary mission. Whoever takes up this daunting task must be prepared for the most dangerous battle of their life." Stein had that creepy smile on his face again, the one that meant trouble. Annabeth really hated that smile.

One of Annabeth's best friends, Piper, raised her hand. "What's the mission?" she asked.

"You may check the mission board after class. For now, we are going to learn new defensive techniques." This earned a collective groan from everyone. It was one thing to practice defensive techniques, but another thing all together to learn techniques in a classroom. Reluctantly, everyone pulled out their notebooks and pencils, preparing themselves for the boring lesson ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the bell rang, students started swarming the bulletin board outside the office to see what the new mission was. Annabeth had to elbow her way through the thick crowd before she reached the front. Breathless, she glanced up and read through the mission summary.

* * *

** Mission #500**

** Students who accept this mission will be traveling to London where it has been reported that witches and wizards have been caught using dark magic and causing destruction around the city. The goal is to collect the souls of these witches and wizards and to bring them back to Shibusen. If the mission is successful, the weapons who have completed the mission may have one witch soul. **

* * *

_At least ten witches and wizards?!...No wonder Stein said this was going to be dangerous...You're lucky to survive a fight with one magical being, but with ten, you're doomed..._

A voice broke through Annabeth's storm of thoughts. "What does the mission say?" Percy asked, also slightly out of breath from pushing through the crowd.

"Read it yourself, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, but her thoughts were still on the mission. Percy eyes darted back and forth as he read the mission summary.

"Annabeth, we have to take this," Percy said, his usually carefree tone replaced by seriousness. "We need this witch soul so I can finally become a death scythe." Annabeth looked at Percy like he was crazy.

"But we have to fight against at least ten witches and wizards! Do you know how difficult that will be? Better meisters and weapons have died from battling just one witch!"

"Yeah, but this will be different! We can take the rest of the gang with us, and we've practiced a lot too..." The rest of Percy's sentence was drowned out by the thoughts in Annabeth's head. They couldn't take this mission. Absolutely not. Not only was there was a high chance of death, but if they did succeed, Percy would become a death scythe and Lord Death's weapon. Annabeth didn't like to admit it, but she liked having Percy as a weapon. Their soul wavelengths could match up almost perfectly, and they were one of the strongest pairs in Shibusen. Not only that, but he was a good friend, even if he was annoying and stupid sometimes. Once Percy became a death scythe, he would have to follow Lord Death around everywhere.

"Annabeth. Annabeth! Earth to Annabeth!" Leo said, snapping his fingers in front of Annabeth's face.

"What?" Annabeth said irritably.

"Percy was just telling me about the mission. Sounds like we should take it," Leo said, a smile growing on his face. "Just think of the legends we'll become if we succeed! We'll be known as the super eight!"

Despite Annabeth's bad mood, she couldn't help but smile. "The super eight? Seriously Leo?"

"What's this I hear about the super eight?" Jason asked as he came up to them. The crowd was thinning now, and the rest of Annabeth and Percy's friends were coming to check out the mission.

"Ooo, sounds fun," Piper said, rubbing her hands together.

"Fun? It sounds dangerous," Hazel said, biting her lip worriedly.

"I'm gonna have to go with Hazel on this one," Frank said, his arm pulling Hazel close to him.

"Aw come on guys! Think of how famous we'll be if we succeed!" Leo said enthusiastically.

"Or how dead we might be if we don't," Calypso said.

"Yeah, but..." Leo struggled to think of an argument, but came up with nothing.

"I don't think we should take the mission. I think it's best for someone more experienced to take it," Annabeth said.

"Please, please, please can we take it? I really want to become a death scythe!" Percy pleaded, using his baby seal look to convince Annabeth. Annabeth was losing her patience.

"Do you want to die, Seaweed Brain?" She asked. Before he answered, she said, "You know what? Let's talk about this tomorrow. I'm so tired right now." With that, the conversation ended and everyone headed back to their rooms.

That night, as Annabeth twisted and turned in bed, she had a dream. It was extremely vivid and seemed real. She was standing in the middle of Trafalgar Square in London. About ten robed figures stood a few meters in front of her, huddled into a tight circle. She crept closer to see what they were talking about. "I heard Lord Death has set up a mission at Shibusen. The goal is to kill us. Can you believe it? What, does he think a couple of teenage students will be able to defeat us?" one person said. His voice sounded young; he couldn't have been more than a teenager himself.

"Well, actually..." yet another person said.

"What, Hermione?"

"I've heard from my sources that there is a pretty powerful group at Shibusen. It's a group of eight people, four weapons and four meisters. The weapons and their meisters are able to match soul wavelengths almost perfectly, and the eight of them together are well-known for fighting many demons. If they're the ones that take up the mission, there is a slight chance they might win..."

Suddenly, the dream went fuzzy and Annabeth woke up with a start. Her heart was facing and she was breathing heavily.

They were going to have to take the mission.


End file.
